


The Cat That Got the Cream

by ElegantOrca



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk Sex, Facials, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantOrca/pseuds/ElegantOrca
Summary: Gerard has an unusually confident look in his eyes tonight, and Frank is intrigued.





	The Cat That Got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever MCR fic and the first thing I've actually finished writing in several years, so please be kind. I just wanted to get something completed and out there, so this was written in one sitting and is unedited.

Gerard was looking at Frank with a kind of confidence in his eyes that Frank rarely saw him project while offstage or sober. Gerard locked eyes with Frank and didn’t break eye contact for a long moment. Sober Gerard tended to be awkward and insecure, but there was no trace of doubt in his eyes tonight, just an almost smug certainty. Frank was so taken aback he couldn’t look away, especially when Gerard clapped a hand onto his shoulder and leaned in closer, his mouth twitching up at the corner in a hint of a smirk. Frank’s breath hitched slightly, still unable to break the eye contact. Gerard turned his head to the side and for a heart-stopping moment Frank thought he was about to go in for a kiss, but instead Gerard leaned forward to speak softly into Frank’s ear. 

“Come with me?” His intonation fell somewhere between a question and a command, his hand squeezing Frank’s shoulder firmly. It would’ve been an understatement to say Frank was intrigued. He wanted to see what this strangely confident Gerard was going to do. When Gerard slid his hand off Frank’s shoulder and down his arm, tugging on his sleeve, Frank followed willingly. 

Gerard led them down the hallway without speaking a word, moving quickly although a little unsteadily. Frank wanted to ask where Gerard was taking him, but he didn’t want to do anything to break the spell and make him second-guess whatever plan he had, so he didn’t say anything. Gerard led him around a corner and into a door, into a dimly lit stairwell, pausing for a moment when he stumbled on the first step. Frank tugged his sleeve out from Gerard’s grip and grabbed him by the elbow, bracing him. Gerard shot him a look that was surprisingly intense, followed by a flash of a smile. He still didn’t say anything, but took Frank’s hand and interlaced their fingers, before continuing downstairs. 

They quickly came to a heavy door with a small, high window, and Gerard opened the door, pulling Frank inside some kind of large, dimly lit boiler room. Before the door had even finished swinging closed, Gerard yanked on Frank’s hand, dragging him close. Their bodies collided as the door swung shut with a bang. _ Oh. _ Frank’s heart was racing as Gerard wrapped his free hand around Frank’s waist. He could feel the warmth of Gerard’s chest and thighs against his own. Gerard tipped his head down slightly and nuzzled against the side of Frank’s head, his nose snuffling in Frank’s ear. Frank could hear that Gerard was breathing heavily and unsteadily. Slowly, Frank reached up to wrap his arms around Gerard’s neck, running his fingers through his greasy black hair. He wasn’t certain what Gerard had planned, but he was starting to have a better idea, and he thought he liked where this was going.

“Hmmm,” Gerard made a soft noise at the feeling of Frank’s fingernails gently scratching his scalp. He lifted his other arm to wrap around the small of Frank’s back, pulling him even closer, while the hand on Frank’s waist made a clutching motion at the sensitive flesh below Frank’s ribcage. Their legs shifted and suddenly Frank could feel Gerard’s erection against his thigh. _ Holy shit _ , he thought. Gerard was really that hard already? They hadn’t even kissed yet, Frank realized. Part of him wanted to continue playing dumb and see if he could get Gerard to make the first move towards kissing, but Gerard was grinding slightly against his thigh and Frank thought, _ Fuck it _. He was well past the point of plausible deniability. 

Frank slid his hand from Gerard’s hair onto the side of his face, gripping it firmly, and turned his head. Frank paused for a moment to look at Gerard’s eyes, which were downcast, his eyelashes long and dark against his cheeks, before resting his forehead against Gerard’s. Their noses rubbed together and Frank could feel Gerard’s breath on his lips. Both boys were breathing shallow and unevenly. Frank hovered there for a moment before going in for this kiss, quickly before he could lose his nerve. Gerard instantly responded, pressing his lips hard against Frank’s. They were soft but a little chapped. Frank parted his lips slightly and Gerard swiped the tip of his tongue along the open space. _ Fuck, this is really happening. _Frank opened his mouth further and Gerard’s tongue was inside his mouth, swirling together against his own in a way that made Frank’s stomach twist with a hot, nervous excitement. 

The kiss was hot and fierce and went on for what felt like an eternity before Gerard pulled back slightly, gasping for breath, before returning to the kiss, more softly and wetly this time. Frank licked at Gerard’s teeth and Gerard responded by biting gently at his lower lip. His teeth were small but sharp and Frank shivered. He was well on his way to being fully hard, and he ground his hips eagerly against Gerard, seeking friction. Gerard moaned slightly and grabbed Frank’s ass, grinding back even more forcefully. Oh yes, this was definitely happening. _ Fuck _.

Emboldened, Frank pulled back sharply and tugged his t-shirt over his head. Gerard took a split second to admire Frank’s body, smooth skin covered in ink, before eagerly pressing his mouth back against Frank’s. 

“Nuh-uh,” Frank said, pushing him away. “You too.” 

Gerard hastily complied and took his shirt off. When their bodies collided once more, the sensation of skin against skin was delicious. Gerard’s body was warm and his skin was soft, if a bit damp from sweat. Frank was starting to sweat too. He could feel himself flushing from his neck down to his chest, and his dick was now rock hard inside his jeans. Frank snaked a hand down between their bodies and adjusted himself slightly, before turning his palm to cup Gerard’s crotch. Gerard moaned softly at the pressure and Frank was surprised to feel a small wet patch. Gerard was close enough to be leaking through his jeans? _ Seriously? _

The thought made Frank’s dick twitch inside his own pants and suddenly he felt an overwhelming need to get his hands on Gerard’s erection without fabric in the way. He quickly undid the buttons of Gerard’s fly and slipped a couple fingers under the waistband of his briefs, brushing his knuckles softly against Gerard’s belly before tugging the waistband down and freeing his cock. Now unencumbered, it sprang up against Gerard’s pale stomach, reddish and shiny at the tip from precome. Fuck, Gerard was leaking a _ lot _. Frank was incredibly turned on by the sight, and moved to grasp Gerard’s dick firmly in his hand. Gerard whimpered softly and stumbled forwards, nearly knocking Frank over. 

“Fuck, Frank, I- I can’t stand up, gotta-“ Gerard dropped to the floor and leaned back so his back was propped against the wall, grabbing Frank around the legs and pulling him close again. Frank was still standing as Gerard nuzzled sloppily against his crotch, giggling. 

“I think I’m drunk, Frankie.” 

“No shit, Gerard.” 

Frank was a little buzzed too, but he wasn’t having any trouble standing. Honestly he was surprised Gerard had been able to get hard at all, let alone so quickly, given his intoxicated state.

“It’s because you’re so cute, Frankie.” _ Shit. Did I say that out loud? _ Maybe Frank was drunker than he thought.

“Soooo cute. So cute you make me want to do all kinds of dirty things to you. You don’t even know, I think about it all the time,” Gerard continued, finally making eye contact. Frank’s throat was suddenly dry, and he swallowed hard. Gerard was looking up at him with those big hazel eyes, slightly glazed over, his mouth inches from Frank’s crotch, and it was way too much for Frank to handle. He huffed out a breath and quickly undid his jeans, finally getting a hand around his cock. Gerard helped Frank pull his pants and underwear down to his knees, eyes wide as he stared at Frank’s cock. 

“So pretty, Frankie. Even your dick is pretty, I knew it would be.”

Normally Frank would’ve objected to his dick being described as “pretty,” but he was currently far too aroused to care. He gripped himself firmly and started jacking off, not bothering to start off slowly. Gerard was staring at Frank’s cock with huge round eyes, transfixed. God, Frank was so turned on by the look on his face. He was watching Frank stroke himself like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen, his face flushed, lips parted slightly. Gerard bit his lip and Frank shuddered, his dick pulsing in his hand. Fuck, he was getting close. Frank glanced down and saw that Gerard was stroking himself too now, his entire length shiny and slick from the fluids he was leaking. Frank looked back up at Gerard’s face, which was beet red as he panted roughly. Gerard brought his free hand up to his face and trailed two fingers along his lips and tongue, nibbling at his fingertips, before plunging the fingers into his mouth and pursing his lips, sucking lewdly. _ Oh, fuck. _ If Frank wasn’t careful he was about to—

“Ahh-- Gerard—“ Frank tried to choke out a warning but didn’t get the words out in time, he was spurting cum in hot streams all over Gerard’s hand and face, white droplets spattering down Gerard’s cheeks and onto his open lips. Gerard looked shocked for a heartbeat, then his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes screwed up and he was coming too. Frank felt as though he was floating, stroking himself through the aftershocks and watching Gerard, eyes drifting back and forth from Gerard’s cock to his beautiful, messed up face. Messed up with Frank’s cum. _ Oh, shit. _ As the heat of his orgasm faded, Frank felt a pang of guilt. Coming on people’s faces wasn’t something Frank did often, and _ definitely _ not something he did without asking first. Especially if the face in question belonged to his _ best friend _. Frank started to stammer an apology, but Gerard surprised him by breaking into giggles.

“S’ok Frankie, I was into it! I was surprised for sure, but it was super hot. Hey, pass me your shirt.”

Frank moved to comply, relieved. “Wait, _ my _ shirt? Why?”

Gerard giggled again, a smug look on his face. He licked a bit of cum off his lip, looking vaguely feline. 

“What, you came on my face and you want me to use _ my _ shirt as the cum-rag? Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

“Shut up about my mother,” Frank scowled, tossing Gerard his t-shirt.  


**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, this is my first MCR fic, but I plan on writing a lot more and future fics will definitely be better. I tend to be a perfectionist, so it's very much out of my comfort zone to do something so quickly, but I'm hoping it will motivate me to keep writing and get better. Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
